Brumak
The Brumak were one of the largest species of Hollow creature. The giant reptillian-like creatures were enslaved by the locust as a walking artillery piece and is even capable of pushing over an Assault Derrick with a single shoulder-shove. COG research indicates that they were bred from apes by the Locust, often growing to about 15 meters in height (49 feet) and weighing around 15,000 kilograms (33,069 lbs). These huge monsters have extraordinary thick hides, even without their heavy armor. They are deadly at close range. For long range attacks, they carry wrist-mounted chainguns and a back-mounted rocket launcher. There are rumors of Brumaks carrying energy beam cannons instead of the chainguns. Unlike the Corpser, Brumaks only have two eyes, but their helmets are covered in glowing lamps giving the illusion that they have more. Until the Sinking of Jacinto, no Human has ever attempted to ride one except Marcus Fenix and Dom Santiago during the last hours of Jacinto city.Gears of War 2 History s.]] Hammer of Dawn Counterattack After E-Day, at least three Brumaks were seen fighting COG forces before the Hammer of Dawn strikes across Sera.Gears of War 1 intro Evacuation of Ilima Right after Zeta-Six finished off three Seeders, a Brumak came crashing through the building right in front of them and destroyed 2 of the APCs that were loading up civilians. Zeta-Six was able to kill the Brumak by shooting Boomshot rounds into its back-pack, igniting the rockets housed inside, therefore taking out the Brumak, and half of the building it came out of. Lightmass Offensive During the Lightmass Offensive, at least one Brumak attacked Delta-One around East Timgad. Chasing it from the Fenix Estate to East Timgad, Delta was forced to play a game of cat and mouse with the Brumak until Marcus and Dom were able reach Timgad Central Energy. They were able to bait the Brumak into running into power lines, electrocuting it. Montevado A few months after the Lightmass Offensive, a single Brumak attacked Delta-One along with a small group of Drones, the Brumak harassed Delta-One until stopped by Cole and Sigma-One. Baird and Cole were able to lead the Brumak into a canyon and trapped it under rocks, effectively killing it. Hollow Storm When the Locust Queen was rebuilding the new Locust army, at least two Brumaks were seen marching from Nexus while Skorge watched. In the Seran counterattack on Landown, dozens of Brumaks attacked the Rig convoys from both underground and hiding in the forest in South Landown. In the Locust defense of Landown, at least one Brumak defended one of the tunnels inside the city, but was killed by Delta Squad. During the Siege of Jacinto, three Brumaks were used to breach the defenses of Jacinto City.Gears of War 2 intro The Fall of Jacinto After Jacinto is effectively secured from the Locust siege, Marcus and Dom make their way through Jacinto to the massive sinkhole in the city to gain access to the Hollow. During their descent into the sinkhole, Marcus and Dom encounter a small detachment of Locust soldiers with a Brumak in the rear of the company. The Brumak destroys the building that Marcus and Dom are in, causing them to find a route through the burning building to attack the Brumak. However, Marcus comes up with a plan to hijack and ride the Brumak into the Locust Hollow, to use its weaponry to destroy the columns under Jacinto and cause the flooding of the Hollow. This plan works and the Brumak is used to essentially flood the Hollow. However, the Brumak that Marcus and Dom are riding starts to mutate due to prolonged exposure to the Imulsion lake under Jacinto. The Brumak becomes Lambent and mutates into a large monster that is several buildings high. The Lambent Brumak destroys the King Raven helicopter carrying the Lightmass Bomb. With the bomb destroyed, Marcus has to improvise and decides to use the Lambent Brumak as a giant bomb. After several Hammer of Dawn strikes, it detonates in a massive explosion that sinks Jacinto and floods the Inner Hollows. Post Hollow Storm Several Brumak's survived the flooding of the Hollow. After Cole and his small team survived the collapse of the Centennial Bridge after Damon Baird killed the Lambent Leviathan, they were washed up on the Hanover coast, there Clayton Carmine spotted a Brumak towing a Siege Beast. Later that Brumak was encountered when they re-grouped with survivors of the CNV Sovereign. Delta took over a Catapult and killed two others, Marcus Fenix then used it to kill the Locust, including the Brumak.Gears of War 3: Shipwreck When Delta rescued Anya Stroud and Jace Stratton, they encountered another Brumak that emerged from the under the remains of the Sovereign. The six Gears managed to destroy the Brumak by shooting it's guns, causing them to explode. On Delta's way to Mercy, another Brumak was part of the Locust force that was stationed at Concord Air Base. Using the trucks Delta were travelling in, they dragged a razor wire between them and traveled up ramps next to the Beast, decapitating it.Gears of War 3: Breakneck Run Behind the Scenes *After completing Tenuous Footing you get the Achievement Brumak Rodeo. *In the Deleted Scene Road to Ruin, you will encounter a Brumak; if you wait too long to get to the alternative route, it will attack, and you can kill it with nearby Troikas. This Brumak can have its guns disabled. *Brumaks can appear in boss waves in Horde 2.0. They can reach almost every spot on a map, even if it seems impossible. If you're lucky, it doesn't move at all until you've taken care of the rest of the wave. References Category:Locust Horde